Sessions Naruto High School AU P1
by IndianaMuses
Summary: [ This is an excerpt from a Naruto High School AU I am doing with Nani-Lee. It's one of those things where you start off with one ship and then a whole bunch of crack ships tumble along for the ride. So, do not judge it too harshly. I just like exercising some characters. It's going to seem really spotty because it's an excerpt right out of the middle of the story-line. ]
1. Chapter 1

Sessions [ Naruto High School AU ] P.1

[ This is an excerpt from a Naruto High School AU I am doing with Nani-Lee. It's one of those things where you start off with one ship and then a whole bunch of crack ships tumble along for the ride. So, do not judge it too harshly. I just like exercising some characters. It's going to seem really spotty because it's an excerpt right out of the middle of the story-line. Also, I was too lazy to spell check. Might get Nani-Lee to do it later. ]

His intentions were ill from the start. The situation had only became more rigid because his actual profession interfered with his selfish gains to be. Each second he spent with him was like pulling teeth. Somehow, after a thirty minute session, he had managed to get absolutely nowhere with the monotone male seated before him. It was far from their first meeting, but the only people to know that was a math class that lacked a student every Tuesday and Thursday. After all, there were quite a few students that indulged themselves in his professional business for… more personal reasons. And now here they sat in silence:

He would be lying if he said he was not impressed. Each session, from beginning to end, Sai managed to maintain a seating posture that Victorian women would envy. That kind of self-discipline was unheard of in these times. At a precise 90° angle, he sat at attention almost as if he demanded valuable information. His attire was just as unique as his attitude; the typical fitting black pants and semi-baggy crop top that he assumed to be the work of European fashion. Sai was an artist, so he needed to keep up with obscure trends. Even those that appeared to be far too 'advanced' for the school's dress code. However, from what it seemed no one tended to report him. He assumed it was because people took pleasure in the sight of his pale, taut midriff. Pale… No, that wasn't the word for it. Pale was used to describe the light color of peach that laced the skin of people like Itachi and Neji. His skin was a special kind of porcelain. A kind of white that seemed to be impossible if created by nature alone. Yet, there he sat elegantly with his hands in his lap, awaiting a possibly strong diagnosis.

The only thing they had in common was the darkness of their hair. Of course, Sai's hair was much more vibrant and full of life while his own had lost it's luster: coarse from what felt like a lifetime without care. His clothing choice did not stray far from what one would assume a typical psychologist to wear; a dark button up shirt along with a pair of black slacks. Being at his wit's end, his posture was not nearly as desirable. The professor had been seated on the end of his chair with a slouch. Both of his arms were on the table, one rested calmly while the the other was raised just high enough for him to be able to tap a pinky to his canines in thought. By now his glasses were discarded to the side because there was nothing else for him to truly observe.

He had assumed this beforehand, Sai was socially inept. So severely that it often clouded his ability to openly interact with people and accurately interpret situations. As a professional he was deeply concerned about how exactly a person could turn out to be so strange, but as a person he was deeply fascinated. He had been from the start. And with all honesty, he could not think of a person who would not be. His social handicap made him curious and impressionable. He would ask questions, but not the kind that he found annoying. It proved to be a recipe for a bit of meddling.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other hand, Sai was analyzing the situation from a completely different angle. He had been told, warned, by his companions that the professor had purposefully sought him out. He could not imagine why. The only thing he had to offer to people fell within the range of his artistic talent and he was positive that Madara did not want him to simply paint a picture. These sessions they shared were met with complete and utmost honesty. There was no apparent benefit in lying, or so he thought. At this point he was waiting to be medically classified with some sort of disorder. He had known his own limitations, but he was not all too keen on having it recorded as some sort of disability or illness. It was actually unnerving to think about. Whatever the case may be, he hid his anxiety behind a cold exterior and perfect posture. All he could do was wonder when this heavy silence would break.

Luckily, it did not take long for him to find an answer. Sai stiffened further as a decisive exhale escaped the older man's lips. From his seat he had to witness the other rise slowly from his seat; perhaps to finally dismiss him to be diagnosed another time. His desire for the end of this tension was not so easily met. His eyes could only follow the professor as he walked over to the door. Now, he was confused. He had neither been given instructions to leave, nor did he think that Madara had anyone who he could bounce a second opinion off of. Unfortunately the length at which his eyes could follow was cut short by the limitations his neck brought about. He thought it would be best not to be too motionful, not wanting to give away how he wished to tremble under the suspense. It did not take long for his ears to pick up what his eyes could not see; the subtle clicking of a lock. This was where he took the time to turn and eye the tall man with an inability to hide his curiosity. He had assumed the door to be locked before on the account that privacy was guaranteed during sessions, but if it was not locked before then what was the point of doing so this late into their meeting?...

And that was when all his questions would be answered. But he was not quite sure if he were ready for them. Madara leaned up against the door slightly, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He took another moment or two to ponder his words before he finally decided to speak. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're a little socially awkward, but from what you tell me you have many friends that are assisting you with that, correct?.."

Just a little socially awkward. That was a classification he could live with. It was not exactly something that would get him a prescription either. "Right…" If that was all that needed to be said, why was he still sitting here with Madara blocking the only way out? "I assume that's not all that you want to tell me."


	3. Chapter 3

The Uchiha chuckled at his statement. The suspense must have been getting to him. "What's the rush? There's still nearly half an hour left in that math class of your's."

Now this was odd. He had just been told of his apparent social inabilities. It did not seem like the time to, well, be social. Turning in his chair slowly, he hung his elbow over the backrest. "Do not get me wrong, I'm in no rush to get back to class, but-"

"Then I see no reason to send you back early." The process of cutting him off was met with his breakaway from the door; meaning if Sai wished to leave he could. It was always the subtle things that tended to blind-side people.

The pale-boy watched while the older man crossed the office once more. So, he had only got up to lock the door. That only meant that no one else could interrupt them now, but what for? Slowly turning back to face the desk as Madara sat himself back down, he could not help but feel a little unnerved. Something was expected of him… and judging by the rumors, he was pretty sure he knew what it was. This was the time and place to talk, but there was no reason to. For the first time he was deeply fascinated in how short his shirt actually was.

Madara, on the other hand, did not take long to pick up on his discomfort. It was nothing he had not dealt with before. After all, part of his job depended on breaking down walls. Leaning back in his chair slowly, he grasped onto the handle of his now lukewarm coffee to take a sip. He held it in between his fingers for a short while before proceeding to break the ice. "I must admit, I am curious about something. You have a surprising amount of credits, according to your transcripts. At the rate you're going, you'll qualify for early graduation. How do you plan on going about that?"

Oh, it was only talk about his academics. That was nothing to be worried about, considering he was actually doing quite well in that category. "Yes, I'm aware of my standing. However, I will be graduating on time rather than early." He stated honestly, pausing in his words before adding on. "For social reasons."

"I see." As he expected. It would be the only reason for him to stay.. "But from what I've heard, you have a lot going for you. You'll have your whole life to mingle, so why not get started?..." It was at that moment that he lost their eye contact. The boy broke it to become fascinated with his shirt once more. They both knew that the social reasons revolved around someone in particular. Someone who Madara believed was truly not worth all of the trouble and wasted days. And it was with that knowledge that he was able to smirk from behind his cup. Placing it back down upon his table, the older male sat up to lean forward upon his desk, knowing exactly what needed to be said. "You know, nothing good will come out of putting your life on pause for someone else."


End file.
